StarFlyers
''StarFlyers is a series of educational CD-ROM games for Mac OS 8.6 up to Mac OS X 10.5.8 (PowerPC) and Windows 95 up to Windows 10 64-bit. It is about 2 kids who use their imaginations (and puppets) to create adventures. During its initial release of the series in 2002, it received positive reviews from users and video game critics, and nowadays, a fandom was created in the early 2010s for the StarFlyers, most notably and initially started in August 2011 by MiaFan2010 from Canada (who currently goes by the name of the protagonist on other websites). Both games feature problem solving skills with an arcade twist, and also contain point and click adventure elements. The original StarFlyers games from 2002 were later eclipsed in the 2010s by the bigger and newer brands of the video gaming industry, such as SEGA/Crypton Future Media's Hatsune Miku Project Diva series, and Sony/Polyphony Digital's Gran Turismo series, though fans continue the StarFlyers adventures mostly in crossovers with Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon, Purple Moon's Rockett Movado, and others. Both games require a computer from 1996 or later (166 MHz first-generation Pentium or 180 MHz PowerPC 603e / Macintosh Performa 6400, to be exact) for acceptable speed, that's why The Learning Company changed their system requirements because of a game engine switchover (.bul files to be exact). Fan work is mostly done on Scratch, a free educational programming language by the MIT. Song Remixes made by the fans of the game were made using demoscene music tracking software such as OpenMPT and the like, and uploaded to websites such as Amiga Music Preservation, ModArchive, and ModLand FTP. Other notable fan contributors of the StarFlyers include SamFangJr on DeviantArt, Meztli72 on the ModArchive, and James Sharp (AKA Sharpness Knight and RealMovieMaker9000) on Scratch and YouTube. So far there are only two parts in the series: *''Royal Jewel Rescue *''Alien Space Chase'' ''''Characters Katie Cadet / Katherine Diane Cadell - the main protagonist of the StarFlyers series. She is a girl who has an extraordinary imagination which she turns into a futuristic space hero for the most part. Sometimes, her casual form is seen in the intro and ending cutscenes of each StarFlyers game. AJ (The Super Spinner) - Katie's best friend, which Katie meets at school. In the dream world, He has the ability to spin for different superpowers through the use of a futuristic spinner. Klanker - A steel robot who can punch through walls for instance. He also has an interest of eating. IO - A dragon dog with three eyes, in which he can fire breathe freezing objects for instance. Examples of Fan-made content and Crossovers StarFlyers The First Movie and StarFlyers The Path to Queen Serenity's Palace were both released in 2014 on the Scratch website by MiaFan2010 from Canada. It rarely gets a few references to the StarFlyers games in each part. The line "That's a lot to ask for from that guy right there" was an original idea for the script by MiaFan2010 that was used in StarFlyers the First Movie. In The Path to Queen Serenity's Palace, the film uses a crossover between the StarFlyers games and the Sailor Moon anime series by Naoko Takeuchi / Toei Animation. Some online references to the StarFlyers' main protagonist was featured on some Dailymotion videos featuring clips from the PC game LEGO Friends (1999 edition) on CD-ROM, which the user thanked her for a special mention to one of the user's videos.